


Whoopsie

by Strawberrywhore



Category: The 100
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Smut, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywhore/pseuds/Strawberrywhore
Summary: Be nice to me this is the first mackson fic I’ve written
Relationships: Mackson - Relationship, Nathan Miller/Eric Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Whoopsie

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice to me this is the first mackson fic I’ve written

You’d think years of living like this would get you used to it, but it’s still weird every night. 

Living with this many people meant 6-8 roommates who were constantly on top of each other. Both figuratively and literally. 

Miller and Jackson’s room was a smaller one at the end of a hall, kind of away from everyone else. The door was around a corner with their bed located in the back corner. 

They technically have a bunk bed to share but they just sleep on the bottom bunk together pretty much every night. 

Sometimes if one of them comes in late they’ll take the top, but that’s not very often. 

Living like that also meant it was very difficult to get some good sleep. 

They faced the wall, Miller in Jackson’s arms tossing and turning about. 

He thought the other man was asleep until he spoke. 

“Can you not sleep either?”

He just shook his head. 

Sometimes the two didn’t need words to communicate. They understood each other. 

That’s when Jackson shifted to lay on his back, Miller following. 

It wasn’t very comfortable, two men squeezing on a twin sized mattress, but they made it work. 

“Do you think everyone else is asleep?” Jackson asked in a quiet whisper. 

“I don’t know. Why what were you thinking?”

Jackson got quiet for a second. Miller thought he knew what the other man was thinking, but wasn’t positive. 

Jackson thought about telling him what he was going to do, but instead he just lifted the blanket and crawled in the space between Miller’s legs. 

“Oh. That’s what you were thinking.”

Miller smiled at the way Jackson went about it, but it had been a while. 

He felt his underwear being pulled off of him as Jackson situated himself the best he could. 

It was pitch black and he was under a blanket, but he had done this before so he had an idea of where things were. 

Miller let a sharp breathe out as Jackson put his mouth on him. 

He wasn’t expecting this to happen tonight otherwise he probably would’ve rushed to get back to the room. 

It had been too long since the two could indulge like this. They both knew they’d regret it in the morning when they were exhausted, but it was all worth it in the moment. 

Jackson continued, gaining a rhythm going faster and faster. 

Miller grabbed the back of Jackson’s head under the blanket as he threw his head back, trying not to make too much noise. 

Little did they know, around the corner the door was being opened. 

Right when he was in the throes of ecstasy, he heard a voice. 

“Miller!”

He snapped his head over and saw it was Niylah. 

He smacked Jackson’s arm under the blanket to get him to stop as he started speaking. 

It was still dark so Niylah didn’t realize what was going on so Miller used that to his advantage. 

“Yeah? What it is?”  
He rubbed his eyes hoping it would seem like he just woke up. 

“Where’s Jackson? There’s a problem and Abby needs help.”

Miller’s blood ran cold. 

“Um..”  
He subconsciously glanced down to the end of the bed where Jackson was still under the blanket staying as still as possible. 

Niylah was waiting and Miller didn’t know what to do until without warning, Jackson was crawling up underneath the blanket, hovering over Miller. 

“What’s the issue?”

They three were silent for a while before Niylah just let out a small “oh..”

“Sorry to interrupt. Just come when you’re... finished.”

~~~

Jackson showed up in med bay where Abby and Niylah were waiting not so patiently outside. 

“What took you so long?”  
Abby, who was already annoyed asked. 

Jackson opened his mouth to speak but before he could Niylah answered for him. 

“He was busy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr and give me mackson prompts; @fatcoochieenergy


End file.
